The aim of the project is to identify the determinants of well-being and effective functioning in young people from one-parent and two-parent households. The project is intended to be a pilot study to: (a) formulate tentative hypotheses and produce evidence that may justify their further examination; (b) test methods for recruiting young people and for managing interviews; (c) develop material that may serve as a basis for constructing structured data-collecting instruments.